newdawnagnfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Booker
"This shit? '''It ain't home'. (...) If we stay here? We're just biding our time until we die. What's the point of that? I'd rather pick my ass up, take a few risks and actually see the light of day instead of settling for the dark until some motherfuckers decide we're gonna burn. (..) Cause' you know something? At least I can say I tried."'' —Frank trying to convince Flex to join the Compound survivors on their trip to the quarantine line. Franklin 'better known as '"Booker" or "Frank" is a main character and member of the Illinois National Guard in AGN's The Road Ahead. He is a private second class for the National Guard service. Pre-Apocalypse Chicago, Illinois Before the outbreak, Franklin lived in Chicago, Illinois, where he was raised in a orphanage called North Star after being abandoned by both his mother and father as an infant. At a young age, he enlisted in the U.S National Guard. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) Franklin makes his first appearance in this volume, listening to Donny brief the remainder of his unit, Camilo, Howard and himself and the surviving members of the Air Guard, Hector and Kate on the situation and current mission parameters. From there, he takes point in moving through the skyscraper. Once the group reaches the lobby, Franklin looks on in horror as the infected try to bust through the shutters. He is the first to move into the blocked off parking garage. Left with no other choice, he suggests to the others to move the parked cars. Franklin starts to move one of the cars along with Camilo when an infected man pushes through, the group orders him to halt but he tries to attack them. The manages to knock the man down and restrain him, though the noise attracts more and the garage is quickly overrun as they retreat back into the lobby. Now trapped and running out of time due to the infected breaking through the door leading into the lobby, Donny suggests jumping from the window considering they were not that high up. Before much thought could be put into the plan, the door busts open and the group makes a hasty decision to jump from the windows. Franklin managed to land fine, however, Katelyn and Donald were not as lucky as the others. Franklin aided Katelyn through the streets of Fairhaven and the highway. Crossing the Line (Volume 2) Frank appeared in this volume. The Waystation (Volume 3) Frank will appear in this volume. Killed Victims * Jason (Zombified, Out of Mercy) * Freddie * Edward * Malcolm (Indirectly Caused) * Roy (Alongside Compound Militia). * Gears (Caused) * Nate * Alan * Richter * Meat * Ernest * Julia Harrison (Caused) * 8 Unnamed Mongols (5 Alive, 3 Caused) References # https://newdawn.aggressivegaming.org/threads/pv2-frank-booker.9341/ Category:Characters Category:The Road Ahead Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:U.S National Guard Category:Misfit-2 Category:Fairhaven Survivor Group Category:The Country Club Category:The Compound Category:The Warehouse Group Category:Price Family Farm Category:Washington Dam Quarantine Category:Alive Category:Addicts Category:Depressed Category:Suicidal